Going back home
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: The Toa Nuva are sent from Spherus Magna to the Earth. Now, as you guess, they are human, and they must fight, search and look for clues if they want to go back to Spherus Magna. Are they gonna need help? Maybe from a weird guy, who also plays the bass? BIONICLE/FALL OUT BOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Toa Nuva were flying in the Spherus Magna forest, they were making a race, and Tahu was in the lead. He felt younger, proud of himself and reckless.

"I'm winning!" He yelled laughing.

"Don't you dare dream it" Said Kopaka and took the lead, leaving Tahu behind.

"Ha ha!" Lewa laughed "See ya later, Toa-Brothers!" And he left his Toa brothers behind.

"Hey!" Yelled Pohatu "NOT fair! Onua, let me go!" Onua was grabbing his foot.

"Okay" Onua answered and dropped his brother to the ground. Pohatu stood up laughing and began to fly again. Gali passed from her two brothers, but then they overtook her and they began to jostle each other while they laughed and tried to overtook Lewa, soon they joined to Tahu and Kopaka.

* * *

Lewa was nine bios away from his brothers; he laughed and continued flying, when something called his attention.

He saw a little energy ball floating in the air. He kept looking at it.

"What is this?" He muttered.

"LEWAAAAAA! GET OUT THERE!" Gali shouted but before Lewa could notice, the six brothers crashed against each other… with the energy ball in the middle of them.

When they fell to the ground, Tahu's chest pressed the little ball, and then everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Tahu opened his eyes. _Oh, my head_ He thought. He had a horrible headache._ What happened?_ He was in a tree. He frowned. _HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE?!_

"Okay, don't panic" He muttered. Then he saw many stranger creatures walking and looking at him with surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, FREAKS?! GO AWAY!" Some of those creatures were using a little rectangle and talking to it while they were looking at him with concern "Didn't you understand?" He roared "GO AWAY!" He heard one of the creatures saying: _Hi, 991? _

He was mortified and frustrated. He didn't know what was happening and that freaked him out. _Enough. _He thought. _I must get off from here. _ He moved one arm, and he saw his hand "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled, and at the same moment, the bough broke and he fell to the ground in a very painfully way. _This is strange. I've never felt a fall so painful like now. And what is this red liquid on my arm?_

He saw a female creature watching herself in a mirror. "Give me that" He said and before the woman could react he looked at himself "SHIT!" He yelled "What has happen to me? I- I can't be so ugly…" And the woman smacked him with her bag.

When he saw himself in the mirror he saw that he was one of those creatures. He was redhead, his hair was disordered, and he had red scraggly beard. He was wearing sleeveless and short pants and he was barefoot. He also was big-eared! No, that was the last straw.

"Hi" A little voice called him. He looked down and saw a little creature. And she gave him a cone with pink cream in it. Before the little girl could say anymore her mother took her hand.

"Lissie! I've told you to not talk to the madmen!" And she took her away from him.

"Bye" Lissie said.

"What is this?" Tahu muttered and smelled the cream. It didn't smell bad. So he tasted it. _Is sweet and cold… _He thought. _Cold like Kopaka… _ He frowned "I WOULDN'T LIKE TO LICK KOPAKA!" He roared and threw the ice cream against the floor.

He looked at the stunned people. _I better look for my brothers… let's see if they are ugly as me._

* * *

"HEY!" The people yelled when they saw a strange young man making stunts in a giant signboard. "IDIOT, YOU'RE GONNA FALL!"

"TOA LEWA NEVER SLIP-FALL!" The young man yelled back and continued making his stunts… When he suddenly saw a big spider. "AHHHHHH!" He yelled and lost his balance. First he hit his head against a metal; thankfully he didn't lose his conscious and began to fall in front of the scared looks of the people.

Thankfully, again, he fell in a full garbage.

"Gross!" He yelled. "What is this disgusting smell?" The concerned people began to walk towards him while he get out from the garbage.

"Are you okay?" A man asked.

"I'm okay, I just smell bad, but I'm okay" Lewa said and began to walk away. He was a young man (Like Tahu) with black wavy hair, wearing the same than his brother and with a little beard under his chin.

He continued walking and saw another young man wearing the same than him, but this young man had black short hair and a little beard under his nose. He was humming something while he held his hands in front of his short pants, and he was wetting a lamp post.

"Sorry buddy" Lewa said "Can you tell me the way back to Spherus Magna?"

"Lewa?" The young man asked turning around.

"Pohatu?"

"Brother!" Pohatu said grinning "I'm so glad to see you! Do you know where the other is?"

"No. Hey, what were you doing?" He asked, pointing to the lamp post.

Pohatu looked down at his short pants, then he looked at the lamp post and then he looked at his brother.

"I'm not sure" He muttered. "But I feel better now!" He smelled the air, and then he smelled his brother "UGH! You suck!"

"Hey, you don't smell precisely like roses" Lewa said a little offended.

"Okay, let's leave that, let's look for the other" Pohatu said and they walked away to look for their brothers.

* * *

"I don't understand these scriptures" Kopaka muttered incensed. He was a young man with blond disordered hair and a scraggly beard, and he was wearing the same than his brothers.

He was sitting in a giant pizza, above a pizzeria, trying to read a diary.

"Well, I better get down" He said and began get down, but he slipped.

He didn't notice till he fell in the pizzeria signboard… with his legs opened.

He yelled. He has never felt that pain before, then he fell to the ground, without strength to get up, he kept grabbing that part between his legs. It burned…It fucking burned. And it hurts…

He was in the floor like three minutes and then a young girl walked towards him. For his surprise, she was wearing the same than him, and she had brown long hair. She was…beautiful.

"Hi, sorry, I just saw what happened to you. Are you alright?" He asked and held out her and to help him to stand up. He took it and stood up, still grabbing his wounded area.

"I'm… I'm fine…"He answered. _You liar, you even saw stars. _

"Well, Can you help me? I'm looking for my brothers, their names are Lewa, Tahu…"

"Wait, Gali?" Kopaka asked surprised, forgetting about the pain between his legs.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kopaka"

She was so surprised that she didn't say anything. She touched him.

"Kopaka?"

"Yes, it's me" He said and then was very stunned when she hugged him tightly.

"Kopaka! You don't know how glad I'm to see you!"

"Yes, yes…" He coughed and they separated. "Is anyone else with you?"

"No. I'm alone, but let's go look for them" She said and they began to walk.

* * *

A young man with black long hair and a little beard under his chin was walking around, looking for his five brothers.

"Hey" He stopped a man "Have you seen my brothers? Their names are Tahu..."

"With those names, I guess you must look for them in Russia!" The man laughed and continued walking.

"Idiot!" Onua yelled and continued walking. The night was falling and he was lost.

He finally lay against a tree and looked at the sky.

"How did we end up in this horrible and strange planet?" He asked to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Onua woke up a few minutes later. He was hungry and was shivering. He also found thirty bills of one dollar, because the people who saw him thought he was a beggar and gave him much money. But anyway, he didn't know what to do with it.

He stood up, put the dollars on his pocket and began walking to look for his brothers and sister. The night was very cold and he saw another redhead young man sitting in a sidewalk and walked to him. The redhead one had a bruise in the cheekbone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The redhead snapped.

"What happened to your face?" Onua asked.

"A crazy old woman smacked me with her staff only for asking what the thing between my legs was"

"Oh, sorry, man" Onua said, because he was wondering the same too "But anyway, I need to look for my brothers."

"Oh, yeah? I'm looking for them too. They are four males and one female"

"Really?" Onua asked surprised "Mine too!"

"Maybe we can help each other" The redhead said "What are their names?"

"Kopaka, Pohatu, Lewa, Gali and Tahu…"

"Onua?" The redhead asked. "I'm Tahu! You don't know how glad I'm too seeing you!"

"Whoa! Me too! But, have you seen our brothers?"

"No, that's why I'm alone" Tahu said standing up. "But stop talking for now, we must look for the other, wanna do a race?"

"No, I'm tired and… THE LAST ONE IS A KOLHII HEAD!" Onua yelled and they began running.

The people looked at the madmen running in the street and elbowing each other. Tahu pushed Onua to the ground and continued running. Onua stood up and saw were Tahu was running. He began to yell some warnings but Tahu didn't listen to him.

…

In the other hand, Kopaka and Gali were walking in silence. Kopaka sighed and looked at her.

"This is too slow. Do you wanna run?" Kopaka asked.

"Sure."

Kopaka began running. He had advanced at least ten meters when he crashed against a redhead young man and he fell to the ground over the redhead guy. They looked at each other with fury.

"CAN YOU GET OFF?" The redhead yelled.

"You speak like if I've wanted to fall over you intentionally" Kopaka said.

"JUST MOVE OVER!" The redhead yelled and pushed Kopaka to the ground.

"Wait a minute," Kopaka said while they stood up. "Tahu?"

"How do you know my name?"

"IT'S ME! KOPAKA!"

For first time they looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you" Tahu said. "Are you alone?"

"No, Gali comes with me. And you?"

"I'm with Onua"

"Fine. Do you know something about Pohatu and Lewa?"

"No, we're looking for them too" Tahu said sadly. "Let's go"

…

"It's weird" Lewa commented while they walked "I couldn't fly. My air-powers didn't work. What about you?"

"I didn't try to use them" Pohatu answered and saw a big stone. "I'll kick that let's see if they still work"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

But before Lewa could continue talking, Pohatu kicked with strength the stone with his bare foot. He yelled of pain and fell to the ground.

"I think they don't work" He said while he held his foot.

"Do you think our other Toa-brothers lost their powers too?" Lewa asked.

"It's probably" Pohatu answered standing up. "Hey, don't you think our brothers are the guys walking over there"

"Let's ask them"

"Hey!" Pohatu said running to them, but before he could stop running and begin to talk, Kopaka punched him to mouth and he fell to the ground.

"Kopaka!" Gali scolded him.

"What? We didn't know his intentions." Kopaka answered reluctantly.

"Ouch" Pohatu said standing up and cleaning the blood from his mouth "What's wrong with you? It's me! Pohatu!"

"Pohatu?" Kopaka asked "Oh, I'm sorry"

"I guess you do" Pohatu growled "Don't worry, Lewa is with me. Are we complete now?"

"Yes. We are." Tahu said "Now let's get… Kopaka, is it me or you're shivering?"

"Yes, I'm shivering, problem with that?" Kopaka asked while he folded his arms.

"We don't have our elemental powers here" Pohatu said "it's proven"

One man who was walking there saw those six guys there. He frowned. How could they be so unsheltered in that cold? He approached them.

"Hi" He said. Kopaka tried to walk to him but Gali stopped him "Is everything alright?"

"If we must be honest, no. It's not" Lewa said.

"Well, is gonna rain in some minutes" The young man said. "I have a home, I'm single, I live alone, Do you want to come with me? Oh, my name is Pete. Pete Wentz. What's your name?"

"I'm Tahu" Tahu said. "They are Kopaka, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu and she is Gali. They are my brothers"

"Nice to meet you" Said Pete. "Oh, What happened to your face?" He asked to Tahu.

"An old woman smacked me with her staff only for asking what the thing between my legs is"

Pete looked at him for a moment, then he began to laugh with strength, and he didn't stop till he saw Tahu's serious face.

"Oh, I'll explain you" He looked at Gali "If you don't mind… This is male's conversation"

"Alright" Gali said and separated from the group.

Pete and her five brothers spoke for about ten minutes.

"Oh…" Said Pohatu.

"I understand now" Said Kopaka.

"Well, well" Pete said "Is late and the rain will begin…" Suddenly began to rain "Now. Let's go"

…

"Do you really live here?" Onua asked stunned. "This is… Whoa"

"Ah, is nothing." Said Pete and gave them all a tin of soda.

"Uh, excuse me" Said Gali "But, What is this?"

"This is soda." Pete said. He turned on his radio with a record and it began to play the song: "Thnks fr th mmrs"

"Nice music" Pohatu said.

"Thanks, my band and I did that song"

"Do you have a band?" Lewa asked.

"Yes. Its name is Fall Out Boy. I'm the bassist"

"What's that?" Asked Tahu.

Pete looked at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Said Pete, but he saw their serious faces "Come on! You don't know what soda is, you don't know how a house is… you don't even know what's the…" He stopped. "Why?"

"We are new in this planet" Kopaka said.

"You're kidding, right?" Asked Pete "You are not aliens"

"We are not aliens. We are Toa." Gali said "And we are here because of an accident, which became us… this"

"You mean humans" Corrected Pete.

"Yes, humans. And we need to go back home" Onua said.

"If you are… whatever you said you were, how can you prove it?" Asked Pete.

"Do you have a pencil and paper" Pohatu asked.

"I have a pen"

"What's a pen?"

Pete muttered something and began looking in his stuff. He gave him a notebook.

"We live in Spherus Magna" Said Pohatu while he was drawing something "We are Toa and we protect the universe along with the Glatorian and other guardians…" Then he began to explain the entire story while he continues drawing.

When the story finished, Pete was stunned.

"You can't tell about this to anyone" Said Kopaka "Not even to your band mates"

"O-Okay" Stammered Pete. He had six _aliens_ on his house! "I… I guess we better go to sleep" He muttered. "My band mates sometimes come here, and that's why I have other three beds. Tahu, Kopaka, go to one. Lewa, Onua and Pohatu, go to another, Gali, that one is all yours"

"Wait, after all you explained us, how do you expect we, who are males, to sleep together?" Said Tahu.

"She's a lady, respect her" Said Pete.

"We respect her, she's our sister but this is weird…" Said Onua.

"Okay, I have three sleeping bags, use them" Said Pete. "But she stays on one of the beds. Tomorrow I'll teach you more about humans. Good night" He said smiling but he still couldn't believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Pohatu woke up sweating hard. He had a nightmare,where he and his brothers were in a strange planet with a dude named Pete Wentz and... He looked around. The dream was real.

He let himself fall on the sleeping bag again and sighed. What a madness! He was wondering if someone in Spherus Magna would be worried for them.

"Wake up" Said Pete. "C'mon guys,it's 10:00am! Don't be lazy!"

"You are annoying" Growled Tahu.

"I'm not annoying, but is late and we have too much to do." Said Pete.  
They obeyed and got up. Pete smelled the air.

"Guys,you need to take a bath" He commented.

"A bath?" Asked Gali "Excuse us,but what's that?"

"You wash your hair with shampoo,your body with soap,and water..."

Pohatu panicked.

"What?!" He yelled "No way! I won't use water! I don't approach to water at least that I had to drink it!"

"It's not so bad,Pohatu" Said Gali.

"You are used to water!" He protested.

"It won't be so bad" Said Pete.

* * *

It passed around one hour and the six brothers went out of the bathroom. Gali bathed on Pete's bathroom, and she was covered form the chest to the knees with a towel, but her five brothers...

"No,not naked!" Yelled Pete.

"Why not?" Asked Kopaka.

"Just...argh" He left for a moment and he came back with five towels. "Use this to cover up" He said.

"Now what?" Asked Tahu.

"I'll bring you some clothes" He said.

They waited in silence for about seven minutes and Pete came back with jackets, six shirts, six jeans,six pairs of socks, six pairs of converse and six underpants.

"There you go" He said and gave her one jean, one shirt, one jacket, one pair of socks, one pair of converse, one bra of his sister and one boxer. "I hope you don't mind to wear male's clothes"

"Never mind." Gali said smiling. Kopaka frowned. He didn't like how those two were smiling at each other.

"Okay, go and dress up in the bathroom, I'll be here with your brothers"

"Okay"

When she left Kopaka shot him a glance which froze him.

"What?" Asked Pete. "Well, now get dressed. After this you'll have to shave"

"What's that?" Asked Lewa.

"Never mind. Just dress up" Ordered Pete.

"Uh, excuse me" Said Onua "But how do you use this" He said meaning of the boxers.

"OH! This cannot be happening!" Shouted Pete.

...

"We are done" Said Tahu as he closed his jacket. "Now what?"

"Now you'll shave" Said Pete. Then he looked at Gali "Not you, I mean them" And he smiled.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BEING SO AFFECTIONATE TO HER?" Kopaka shouted. Everyone stared at him stunned, including Pete and Gali. There was an awkward silence which Lewa broke with a belly laugh.

"KOPAKA LIKES GALI, KOPAKA LIKES GALI; KOPAKA IS IN LOVE WITH GALI!" He sang. Kopaka punched him on the nose and sent him to the floor. "Okay, I'll shut the fuck up."

"Now, as I said, only the males will shave" Said Pete. "Follow me" He ordered and they went to the bathroom.

…

Gali heard the yells for about twenty minutes and then all her brothers went out from the bathroom with scars on their bare faces. She winced.

"Are you okay?" She asked "What happened?"

"Pete showed us how to shave" Muttered Onua. "At least he tried"

"I'm thirsty" Said Lewa "Do you have-got some wet-water?"

"Sure" Said Pete "Why do you talk like that?"

"It's the tree's language" Said Pohatu.

Lewa went to the kitchen and he began to drink his water when Gali came in.

"Water-sister!" Lewa said "And that dark-serious face?"

"I just…" She stopped "Do you think Kopaka likes me?"

"It's obvious." Said Lewa. She took a glass water and began drinking too. "And you, you don't like him?"

"I like him. Is just that"

"I knew it! Pohatu owes me twenty widgets"

"Wait, have you been betting about if I liked Kopaka?"

Lewa was saved by and earthquake. They ran to the living room with the others and they saw a mess in there. It was snowing; there was an earthquake, a tornado of sand and a fire circle. Pete ran and looked for the extinguisher. As soon as Gali and Lewa walked into the room, a rain began and there was an air tornado. The rain quenched the fire. When everything stopped everyone was surprised, except of Pete, who was pale.

"What the hell happened?!" He yelled, he was scared.

"Makuta" Tahu said "Maybe he knows we're here"

"How?" Asked Kopaka

"I don't know" Answered Tahu.

"But did you see?" Pohatu said cheerfully. "We retrieved our powers!"

"Maybe it just happens here when we are together" Said Gali.

"Let's see" Said Lewa "Wind-Fly!" He flew across the room, till he crashed against a wall and fell to the floor "They work…" He said weakly.

"My turn!" Said Pohatu.

"No way!" Yelled Pete "Let's go to the garden if you want to practice with your powers"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"So, what kind of powers do you have? Or maybe the question should be: Who will begin?" Said Pete, once they were on the garden.

"I have no desire to be the first" Said Pohatu.

"Fine with me. Do you wanna hear some music?"

"More music of your band?" Asked Tahu.

"Yes. This song is: _Our lawyer made us change the name of this song so we wouldn't get sued._

"That's a large name" Muttered Kopaka. Pete tried to ignore him and began playing the song.

"I like it" Said Tahu smiling. "_Brothers and sisters put this record down…" _He began.

"_Take my advice, cause we are bad news…" _Continued Pete.

"However" Kopaka interrupted. "Are we gonna practice now?"

"Sure" Said Pete smiling. "Who wants to be the first?"

"Me!" Yelled Onua. He concentrated and made a wall of earth. Pete laughed.

"Amazing, dude!"

"My turn" Said Pohatu and he looked for stones in the ground. He found a big one and he kicked it. It flew with strength and broke Onua's wall. "In the name of the spirits… It didn't hurt!"

"Let me try" Said Gali and she sent a water torrent. Unfortunately, it impacted on Tahu and sent him to the ground. "Brother, I'm sorry…"

"Never mind" Said Tahu while he stood up, and he began heating up his body and he dried his clothes. Then he made a bonfire with his own hands. He laughed. "GREAT!"

"Wind-Fly!" Yelled Lewa and he began to fly in circles, then he made a tornado.

"What about you, Kopaka?" Said Pete.

Kopaka sent him a cold glance. "Watch me" And he froze one tree, and made snow only in Pete's garden.

"AMAZING!" Yelled Pete. "Snow in summer!" Kopaka frowned. He expected that Pete would be annoyed.

They were trying their powers for around one our.

"I'm hungry." Said Pete. "Do you want a… Onua! Put that down!"

Onua was picking up a car. He threw it again to the motorway.

"What?" He asked.

"If people see you doing that, they'll know you're different and you'll be in very great trouble." Said Pete. "And I won't be able to do anything. However, do you wanna go to Starbucks?"

"What's that?" Asked Pohatu.

"A place with coffee…"

"And what coffee is?" Asked Onua.

"Is…Ah, never mind, just, come on."

* * *

"This is delicious!" Said Lewa. "What's it's name?"

"Cappuccino" Said Pete. "I'm glad you like it. Don't you have this on your planet?"

"No" Said Tahu, as he drank the hot coffee like water. "But we are not used to this. We have a diet with fruit and water."

"I don't want to break your diet" Said Pete, then he signed the ninth autograph of that day.

"Why do you do that?" Asked Onua.

"My band is famous. Since the year 2003"

"And in what year are we now?" Asked Tahu.

"This is the year 2007" Said Pete.

"Lewa, are you okay?" Asked Kopaka . Lewa was trembling, he had a big smile on the face and his pupils were hug. Then he jumped off the chair and he landed on the ventilator that was in the roof. He was euphoric, he jumped to another while his brothers and Pete tried to stop him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Yelled Tahu. The people was watching the spectacle and they were recording with their cell phones, some of them were laughing, and some of them were about to yell.

"It must be the caffeine" Said Pete. "It made him euphoric. Lewa, get down now!"

"Who will dare to stop me?" He answered. "Toa Lewa wind-fly! And no Toa-brother can make him stop! I'm free! I'm quick-fast!"

"Who is that jerk and why does he talk like that?!" A woman yelled.

"He's my brother, so shut up!" Said Tahu. The woman recognized him. It was the guy who made embarrassing questions.

"You pervert!" She yelled and smacked him with her staff.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop!" Tahu shouted as the woman was smacking him on the head.

"Come on, lady" Said Pete. "Leave him alone" And he tried to pull him back but the woman smacked him in the head too. "Ouch! C'MON YOU OLD WOMAN, LEAVE US ALONE! OUCH! OUCH!" HEY! STOP! OUCH!"

The interested people were recording the scene. Some guys were muttering: "Hey isn't that Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy?"

Onua jumped and grabbed Lewa by the leg. They both fell to the ground. Onua took off his jacket and used it like a straitjacket. He held his brother and picked him up like a baby. "Behave, brother, behave"

Pohatu pulled back the woman of the staff and Pete and Tahu ran out from Starbucks. Kopaka and Gali looked at each other. He shrugged and they went out from the Cafeteria too.

…

"Ouch…" Pete moaned as Pohatu gave him a bag with ice, which Kopaka created. "Thanks buddy."

They were holding bags with ice on their bruises. Tahu had bruises on the back, the ribs, the head and the face. Pete had bruises on the ribs and the back.

"Let me out!" Yelled Lewa. He was locked in the laundry room.

"Are you calmed now?" Asked Onua.

There was a silence.

"Yes, I'm quick-calmed." He answered. "Can I get out from here now?"

"Oh, look at this" Said Pete as he checked YouTube. "_Pete Wentz from fall out boy fighting in Starbucks. _I'm done for."

"Is the fight recorded?!" Yelled Tahu.

"Well, you mean the fight which the old woman won?" Asked Pohatu.

"Yes. That fight" Answered Pete. His cell phone rang. "Excuse me" And he went out from the room.

"That woman called me pervert" Said Tahu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So you said that a little brilliant ball sent you here." Said Pete. "Don't you see how clear it is? We just gotta find that little ball!"

Tahu turned around. He was lying down in a couch, with a dog named Hemingway on his chest.

"Yes, bro, it's clear" He said "But how do you pretend us to find it?"

Pete stared at his feet.

"You're right. I don't know how we'll manage to find it."

In the other hand, Lewa was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Of course, Pete hid the coffee of his sight.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." He muttered. Then he stared at a sugar bowl. "Uh, what's that?"

He opened it, smelled it and then shoved a spoon full of sugar to his mouth.

"Delicious." He said and he began eating all the sugar.

Pohatu was with Kopaka, playing with cards.

"I don't get it. How would Gali like that asshole?" Kopaka asked.

Pohatu sighed.

"Dude, overcome it for once! You've talking about that like for five minutes!"

Kopaka sighed too.

"I'm sorry; it's just that… well…"

"You don't have to say it. Everyone knows that you like Gali."

"WHAT?" Kopaka jumped. Pohatu stared at him a bit scared "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Well, Tahu told us all."

"That idiot… I swear I'll kill him and I don't care if the Turaga send us to an island again" Kopaka dropped the cards and went to look for Tahu.

…

"It must be easy." Onua said "Look, where did we just appeared when we touched that ball?"

"Here." Said Tahu.

"No, what I mean is WHERE did we appeared." Onua said. "Look, Tahu, where did you appear?"

"In a tree."

"What about you, Gali?"

"In a roof."

"Pohatu appeared in a lamp post, Kopaka appeared in a giant thing…"

"You mean a pizza." Said Pete.

"Yes, a pizza. Lewa appeared in a big announcement and I appeared in a flag. You really don't know how painful it was."

"So…" Said Pete.

"We all appeared in elevated places. Don't you think the ball can be in the roof of a place which has our six elements?"

Gali, Tahu and Pete glanced at each other.

"Onua… You're a genius!" Said Tahu. Then he saw Kopaka approaching to him and staring at him with anger. "What?"

Pete guessed what was about to happen and he called Hemingway to get out from Tahu's chest.

"How could you..." Kopaka said.

"How could I what?" Tahu said standing up.

Kopaka just went red of anger and he punched Tahu in the jaw.

Tahu punched him in the nose and made him bleed. Kopaka jumped over him and then rolled in the ground. Tahu ended up in the top of him and began punching him in the face. Kopaka punched him in the eye, and they continued fighting, ignoring the screams of Pohatu, Onua, Tahu, Pete and Gali.

Kopaka punched in the face as hard as he could and Tahu fell to his back.

"CAN I EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID?" Tahu yelled.

"YOU KNOW IT PERFECTLY!" Kopaka yelled, grabbed Tahu by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Tahu ended up without breath but he could heat up one of his fists and punched Kopaka to the mouth. Kopaka let him go and grabbed his mouth. It felt like if he was hit by hot iron. He lunged again at Tahu and pushed him against a wall, and froze his arms. Tahu's teeth gritted of pain, but he heated up his body and melted the ice. He grabbed Kopaka by the shoulders, made him turn around and kneed him with all the strength he could on his back. Kopaka fell to his knees, but he stood up again. They were running to each other, but Onua hugged Tahu with strength by the back and Pohatu did the same with Kopaka. They lifted them and separated them. The two brothers were kicking the air. Kopaka began freezing up his body, Tahu heated up his till their brothers couldn't hold them anymore.

They continued rolling in the ground, Kopaka punched Tahu in the eye again, but Tahu punched him in the cheekbone.

Suddenly a water torrent hit them and sent them to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Cried Gali.

"What was this stupid fight for?" Asked Pete as he tried to help Kopaka to stand up.

"GET OFF ME!" Kopaka snapped.

"Okay…"

Tahu and Kopaka were staring at each other with rage. Pete went to look for ice packs. He returned and gave one to each one.

…

Tahu and Kopaka were forced to sit together in a couch. Tahu was holding the ice pack on his eye, and Kopaka was holding it on his cheekbone. Tahu sighed.

"Can I know what made you angry?"

"You know it. I don't have to explain you nothing."

"Look, brother, I really don't know it." Kopaka ignored him. "Hey" Nothing yet. "Okay, then I'll begin apologizing for everything I did along these years."

"You don't have to do it."

"No. I have to." Tahu said. "Let's see… Was it because I broke your shield once?"

"…"

"Was it because once I made you fall in a hole?"

"…"

"Was it because once I broke Turaga Nuju's window, which you cleaned and fixed one day ago?"

Kopaka smiled.

"Was it because once I tickled you and accidentally broke one of your ribs?"

"Stop, you idiot!" Kopaka laughed.

"No, buddy, I must continue" Tahu said with dramatic voice tone. "I must continue. Well… Was it because I told everyone that you like Gali?"

Kopaka stared at him and nodded.

"Dude, I'm sorry. It's just that we were talking and I accidentally said it. I didn't meant to."

"No one knew it."

Tahu let out a belly laugh.

"Hey, even Makuta knew it!"

"Did you tell Makuta?"

"No, but it was obvious." He stared at him. "Do you forgive me?" He said and offered him his fist.

Kopaka stared at it. Then he stared at Tahu, smiled and they bumped fists.

Suddenly they heard Pete's screams.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Then they saw Lewa flying across the house.


End file.
